Organization : ?
by Kisuka-Yukira
Summary: New members have arisen... therefore 13/14 cannot be the number.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO~! My beloved readers! :D **

**Sorry for my other story... for some reason I lost my imagination on that -.-'**

**But here I am writing this other story I've been WANTING to write. Maybe then my story-making skills will come back so I can continue TTTWP. **

**ANYWAYS...**

**This story is of the Organization (Obviously), but why does it have the '?' you ask?**

**Well, what if there were several other members? Then it couldn't be '13' right? Yeah I'm right, 'kay? XD**

**I've made my OC and my friend's as well. But the other reason for the '?' is because I'll be accepting other OC's. Just send me a PM if you want to create one, and I'll give you the instructions. **

**BUT, you have a new installment of Organization! Let's get reading! Don't forget to R&R ;D **

* * *

><p><strong>?'s POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was a blur, and it was as if I could see a man in front of me. At first it seemed like part of the blur, but as it eased away it really was a man. I cringed at the sunlight and used my hands to hover over my eyes so I could see. I sat up and looked up at the man near me. My eyes widened and I scooted away, now standing up about 3 feet in front of him. He wore a black coat- well, more like cloak- and had his hood on.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Who are you?" I said coldly at the mysterious man who just stood there. He nodded slowly, like he was thinking the whole time and decided on what he was gonna do. I slowly stepped back as he opened his hood, revealing his bare face. He had light brown eyes, and long silver- or perhaps grey- hair that curved along his shoulders, along with bangs. My eyebrows knitted together to make and angry yet curious face at him. Now that I noticed, he was tall- about a head taller than me. Either that or I was short. My thoughts were interrupted when he finally responded to my glare.

"Do you know you're true name?" he blankly said in a tone where I didn't if he was asking a question or stating a statement. But that made me think a while**. What _is_ my name? **I closed my eyes and shook my head. I tried and tried to remember something, but I just couldn't. When I thought about my past it was just a blank black.** Nothing. Why can't I _remember anything_?** Just when I was about to reply 'I don't know', something screamed in my head. It was a different voice, a boy's voice. I gasped with my eyes still closed, there was still no image- just a boy's voice. **"Kisuka!" **I opened my eyes and looked at the man with a blank expression. **Could that have been the last thing I heard? _My name? _Was it even _my_ name? And who's voice was that? **I snapped back into reality, finally ready to answer his question.

"My name is... Kisuka," The words escaped my mouth sounding more like a question than a fact. He nodded once again**. So that _was_ my name. How did _he_ even know?**

**"**I assume you remember nothing of your rigid past?" He asked in a now more relieved tone. **_Rigid_ past? He knows _my past_? Do I even _know him_ in any way? It doesn't seem so. **

"N-no, I can't remember anything," I said now observing him.** There's _nothing_ familliar about him at all. And even _if_ I knew him, wouldn't I remember things just by _looking at him_?**

"Exactly. You are of no existence, a _nobody_. You are what _remains_ of Kisuka. Just an empty vessel, _missing a heart_." I felt somewhat offended by that. "But do not fear- for I am like you. We are the same, _nobodies_ who remain of their once _somebody_ who had _lost their heart_," He continued on with his explanation. Then it hit me. My eyes widened.

"L-lost my _h-heart_? S-so I'm just... _empty_?" I asked him in a serious matter. **How is it even possible to _lose your heart_? **He nodded slowly.

"We all are," He stated simply.

"We_ all_?"

"Come with me and I can give you a purpose, a purpose to live on your existence," He suggested. **A _purpose_ to _live on_? Can I trust him? **I took a deep breath. **I _should_ go with him. I _have to_. It's not like I have _anywhere_ or _anyone_ to go to. And maybe I can just go along, so I can figure out _more_ about _myself_. Who knows, maybe I'll meet somebody _I know_.** I looked up at the man- who seemed to have stepped closer- and slowly nodded.

"Xsiakku," He narrowed his eyes at me. I slightly cocked my head to the side indicating I didn't get what he just said. "That will be your name from now and on, Xsiakku," He simply stated. I slowly nodded. **Just _why_ do I have to change my name? **I shook of the thought and didn't bother asking another question. He turned around and looked around. "You are in Hollow Bastion," he turned back at me and continued on, "My name is Xemnas, but refer to me as Superior, Number XV." **Number _fifteen_? So there's _fourteen_ more like _me, _counting Xemnas- err _Superior,_ I mean. Boy will it be hard to get used to this. **I nodded once again like some bobblehead. "Your guide- to be known as your new mentor- will be Saix. He will come shortly, and lead you to The World That Never Was, where our castle lies. He will come soon. I have more business to attend to. You can look around if you want, Saix will be one to find you. Do not wander to far," He last said before a surge of darkness appeared behind him and he stepped through, as well with the darkness disappearing with him. I sighed. **What have I gotten myself into?**

I shook my head and looked around at the small town. People were scattered everywhere, at small shops, sitting on benches, standing around just talking, heck- even walking their dogs. I walked around, eventually standing in front of a mirror. I touched my face, as if I was someone I've never seen in my life. Long raven-black hair complimented my shoulders to my hips, with a layer of side bangs covering the right space of my forehead. My eyes were a light shade of violet- or should I say purple- something unique among everyone. Eyelashes were just right to add to my eyes and a nose shaped perfectly to match. Plush pink lips finished my face along with a just-right chin under it. I wore a pair of normal clothes, black top with a yellow skirt ending with fashionable white boots. I wore no accessories- just one necklace. I held the necklace in my hand and observed it. Real silver, in a shape of a crown**. Well, what kind of necklace is this? Doesn't look like much of a _decoration_**. I shrugged and put back the necklace in it's place above my shirt and looked around. **The town doesn't seem like much to explore, so I'll just sit and wait for this Saix guy**. I looked down at my lap and before I knew it, another man was standing in front of me. **How long was I sitting here again? Has it been an _hour_? Wow, I zoned out.** I looked up at him quite shocked, wondering where he had come from. Long, blue hair surrounded his face and and X-like shape was crossed on his forehead. **X-mark the spot! Heh, couldn't help that.** I slightly tilted my head at that but decided to forget about that X. He wore a cloak just like Xemnas- uh, superior. I stood up not too far in front of him. **Maybe _he's_ Saix. Or, is he**? As if he read my mind he said the first words to start our conversation.

"I am Saix, number VIII. From now on, I will be your mentor. Feel free to ask any questions and I'll be here to help you learn more about the Organization," He said in a normal tone**. The _Organization_? That must be this possy- er, group - I just joined**. I had no questions right now and nothing really to say, so a small nod was all I responded. "A cloak is what you need to wear to affirm being a member," He continued while pulling out a black cloak like his that was my size. I nodded and without hestitation, slipped it on over my clothes and put my hood on hiding my face. He bowed his head as another response and created one of those other black portals. He waved his arm to it notifying me to go in**. You expect me to go through that scary thing? Heck no!** I took a deep breath and stepped in anyways, him following. It was all weird blackness. I stopped and looked back at Saix, wondering if I should step forward. He slowly nodded and I turned back to continue walking. It wasn't too long until I saw a small light, and stepped through it. We found ourselves in another place, another world maybe. **The World That Never Was, huh? Heh, I bet the castle is _The Castle That Never Was_**. Saix stepped in front of me, gesturing to follow him. I didn't say anything and did what I was told. We entered the castle, and we went through numerous hallways before stopping at a door. Saix looked back at me and opened his mouth to end this akward silence between us.

"We are to enter the _Round Room_, the room where all meetings will be held. If Xemnas is to be calling us all, it will be in _this room_," He simply explained. I nodded slowly and took a deep breath before entering with Saix following.

"Let us welcome a new member who has arisen, a Keyblade's chosen. Number XV, Xsiakku. _Kisuka's_ nobody." I heard Xemnas' voice echo through the room. **Okay, is Kisuka someone _special_ or something? Have they been _waiting_ for her to turn into... well, _me_? Or do they just say this all the time? And what in the world is a_ Keyblade_? Gosh, I'm as clueless as a puppy.** As I kept walking we eventually pulled to a stop, Saix slightly behind but beside me. I kept my eyes locked on the floor for some reason and stayed silent for a second before looking up at all the members. Everyone in black cloaks, but different faces and reactions set upon them. The first my eyes set on was Xemnas, who just nodded. I looked all around at the other members. One with long black-grey hair with an eyepatch and a scar across his seat seemed calm but satisfied. Another with long twisted hair and side-burns looked down at me intentively. The next with long blonde hair and green eyes had a weird smile on, like some weird scientist. A giant red-head nodded at me like Xemnas had. A blue-haired one had long bangs covering merely half of his face, he glanced at me and bowed his head, then putting his attention back to his book. Another red-head, who _literally_ had red, spiky hair, smiled welcoming at me. I couldn't help but give a tiny smile back. The next one was a man with dirty-blonde hair was holding a guitar, humming to a silent beat. He looked back at me and grinned. Once again, I couldn't help but smile back to that friendly grin. Another blonde who had a moustache and beard was holding cards and bowed his head at me. The next had long, layered pink hair and he merely just stared at me, so I quickly turned to the next person. She was a girl. **Thank goodness. A _girl._ I though I was surrounded by guys. But man, she looks not-so-nice. **She hissed at me and I sighed and turned to the next. Spiky, blonde hair piled on his head. Sharp, blue eyes looked at me in a nice way. He smiled and I had to return a smile with a smile. **Looks around my age. Phew, I thought I was surrounded by _old_ people. Well, mostly old people and others _years older_ than me, like that other redhead and the guitarist. **The next one was hooded, like he/she was hiding her/his face, so I just shrugged and looked at Saix. He nodded and I looked back at the ground.

"Help her learn and answer her questions. You are all dismissed," Xemnas finished. I sighed a sigh of relief and everyone started disappearing in dark corridors. I looked back at me and Saix was gone as well**. Well, what now**? I looked up to see that the spiky-head blonde remained, but he stood in front of me, his head slightly cocked to the side**. I bet he's wondering what I _look like_, heh**. I looked up at him silently. A grin fell upon his face.

"I'm Roxas. C'mon, Xsiakku, your room is across mine. So just follow me and we'll get there!" He smiled normally and I slowly nodded. We skidded towards the hallways and passed alot of doors**. I'm gonna get _lost_ somehow. I just _know_ it. This place is _huge! _**We stopped in the middle of two doors. "Yours and mine," he stated, gesturing at our door. I nodded and stopped in front of my door. "You have to come up with a lock for it, a specially made one," He explained. I slowly nodded and he smiled at me, waved, and stepped into his room**. A special lock? Hmmm, what should it be? Maybe...yeah! That's it! **I snapped my fingers and a burst of different neon colors appeared and surrounded the knob. The door clicked and I opened it. **I guess my power is more of a _Luminescent Beckoning_... _colors_ and the _feelings_ put into it. Yeah, guess so. **I smiled and stepped into my simple white room. **I can't wait for what's going to happen next... I just know this Organization is _interesting_. **I smiled and closed my door. I walked over to my window and looked up at the beautiful heart-shaped yellow moon that was just there in the dark sky of nothingness.

(Those wondering what Xsiakku looks like: .)

* * *

><p>REVIEW! :D RATE! :D<p>

First Chapter is a starter... next will be more plot-developing.


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! I'm back my Dearly Beloved :) **

**Soooo I got a new OC and I'm trying to figure a way to fit her in. **

**Thank You NexarkXIII for the first review and OC! Nexark will somehow blend into the story x) **

**But, just PM me if you want to make an OC, reviews just reviews, 'kay? :D **

**Onto the story...**

* * *

><p>I woke up to see the Heart Moon still there, as always. <strong>I've been here for a<em> week<em> already... A week of explaining _Heartless, Kingdom Hearts, Nobodies, Feelings, Missions, RTC,_ and more with Saix. I'd basically just sit and listen and nod over and over again. I didn't really have a will to talk for some odd reason, so I feel like some weird animal. But, ah well, guess I'll only talk if_ someone_ talks to _me_. I think I'm getting used to living around _12 guys_. I just wish Larxene was a _nicer person_ to talk to. But then again she_ hisses_ at me like some cat, so I take that as an _'I DON'T like you'_. What a bitch. I've also been keeping my_ hood on_ when I wear my cloak. I guess I'll only show myself when I'm _ready_...**

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. I was just wearing simple white short-shorts and a slim white tank top. **_What?_ Not like anyone will_ see_ me like _this_ anyways. Then again I'm surrounded by_ guys_. And Ansem (Perhaps God?) knows what kind of 'awesome magazines' Xigbar hides in his drawers. **I shook the thought out of my head and slipped my cloak on over my clothes, yawned, stretched, and turned my doorknob to reveal the white hallway. I instantly slipped my hood on and took a deep breath while snapping my fingers to lock my door. It instantly clicked and I walked forward and out of the hallway. I passed what seemed like a hundred doors and made my way to the main room, where basically most members would just hang out before and after a mission. It only took me 15 minutes to go into the kitchen and get myself some Cocoa Puffs. **Shutup. Cocoa Puffs are _damn good_. **Luxord was there too and told me a 'fascinating' story on the special ace card. **Whatever.** I made my way back to the main room. Saix, as always, was there explaining missions to someone. Today he was explaining to Axel. There was something weird about those two, like there was a friendship there once. Saix noticed me and called me over. I sighed and walked over to him, ready for my first_ real_ mission.

"Today you'll be going on a mission. It will not be as hard as others, but it is still a mission that needs to be done. You'll be going with Axel today," Saix explained. I looked over at Axel and he was already looking back at me. He was about a head taller than me. I was _barely_ up to his shoulder. **Gosh these people are giants. **I looked back over at Saix and gave one small nod. "Today you will have to rid of a few heartless. Maybe today you'll regain Kisuka's ability as a Keyblade Wielder," He concluded. **I don't get what so special about a_ Keyblade_. I've never seen it before but it might as well be some giant key that unlocks anything and everything. Wait, what if I'm right? Eh. **I looked over at Axel who had already made a dark corridor. I silently stepped in as he followed. Once again we'd end up in Twilight Town. Typical.** I really don't get what's so special about this town. Aren't there other ones, like Hollow Bastion?** We were greeted with 5 Yellow Opera heartless and 5 Blue Rhapsodies. **These are heartless? The way Saix talks about them makes them seem scary. "They feed among those with hearts and the keyblade is the one thing that they are drawn to. Only a keyblade can release the hearts they have captured." Wow. These are reeeaaal scary. Thanks for the great advice, Saix**. Suddenly a Blue Rhapsody spit out some weird snowball at me and I dogde-rolled out of the way. I looked over at Axel who had a scrawny grin on.

"Leave me to the Rhapsodies. I'm gonna _melt_ these bitches," He stated. I raised an eyebrow and he summoned his weapons. Two chakrams that immediately lit on fire**. Ah, so his power is_ fire_. I've always loved fire. It was _warm_ yet_ badass_ in a way probably only I knew. **I looked up at the Yellow Operas, who were making their way towards me by now. I immediately slammed the palm of my hand onto the ground. Red colours burst from the ground making them explode, as if it had a mind of it's own. It was red because I was pissed at the Yellow Opera for nearly electrifying me. I was right about the colours and feelings put into it. Suddenly I felt a hard, cold block of ice stun my back. I gasped and the pain and turned around, glaring at the Blue Rhapsody that actually seemed terrified before me. I cast a Firaga spell on it and like Axel had said, the bitch melted away.

"Aye, so you can cast magic spells," Axel stated. All I gave was a slight nod, still numb from the pain of the hit on my back. All the heartless dissappeared since we all basically banished them. But eventually it'd come back, like Saix said- only the keyblade can literally banish them for eternity. Axel and I looked around for more. He unsummoned his chakrams and I got out of my fighting stance. I sighed and looked up at Axel. "Annoying, huh?" He said and I nodded in agreement. We were walking towards the tram common until we were suddenly pelted with water balloons. Both of us turned around, only to be thrown at even more. I looked over at Axel who was soaking wet as I was. His naturally spiky hair had now looked drooped down and dead, even it's color changed to auburn. We both looked over at a girl with reddish-brown hair that was merely covering half of her face, almost like Zexion's except longer and thinner up to the middle of her back. She had gold eyes and was suprisingly too pale for a normal person.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" said a _really_ pissed off Axel. He obviously hated water. The girl shrugged.

"I'm bored," she said with an evil grin and raised both of her hands. "I'm Karen. Might see me around. Might not." she finished while running off somewhere. I sighed a more exhausted and pissed sigh and looked over at Axel, who wanted to choke a bitch. I pointed my finger up. He looked at me and I spinned my finger in one circular motion casting an Aeroga spell on both of us. Instantly we dried, and I put my finger down and looked down to the ground. "Thanks." He muttered, still a bit angry.

Suddenly a DarkSide heartless appeared in front of both of us. "Suprises much?" Axel said in a cold tone. He summoned his chakrams and I went into an immediate fighting stance. He managed to land some burning chakram-hits on it's head like a boomerang, knocking it out for quite a while. I came up to the giant heartless' head and a surge of colours hit it, as Axel literally tried to burn the thing. Soon enough it woke up without my notice and hit me hard on my side. I groaned at the pain and held the side of my stomach as I felt blood starting to soak up under my clothes and eventually into my cloak. Axel tried to make his way over to me but I stood up and made a thumbs up signifying that I was okay. **Damn, seriously though, I am_ not_ okay right now. **Dipshit** (Yes, my new nickname for any DarkSide heartless) **soon lifted both it's elbows up and was sitting on-knee on the ground. It started launching darkness balls targeting both me and Axel. Axel dodged them as I did while dodge-rolling. I got hit with a few small ones, and my energy was seriously at risk. I took a potion out of my pocket ready to drink it when suddenly I tripped over a small heartless and the bottle broke, with all the liquid contents spilling out. **_Dammit_! **I took a deep breath as pearls of blood starting dropping onto the floor from the side of my stomach. By now my hand was drenched in blood and I found no point in even covering the wound anymore. Axel noticed and a flash of worry set on his eyes. Dipshit started powering up into a big hit and a giant dark ball was targeting towards me. Immediately Axel used the transporting method and jumped in front of me, using his both his chakrams to block me. There was no doubt that he was hit though, because right after he fell to the ground. Anger, fear and concerned feelings flashed through me. **I'm a nobody, sure. But I_ swear_ I _felt_ those feelings. What_ else_ can it be? **I stood up and I felt a tingle in my hands. I looked down and my bloody hand and noticed I was now holding a huge, colorful key. _**Keyblade!** _The word ran in my head over and over. For some reason it felt natural in my hands- like I had held it a million times before but I never really had. Or at least I couldn't remember ever holding it. Naturally, my body moved on it's own like I already knew what to do. I swung the keyblade many times at it's head while finally performing a Strike Raid and throwing it at Dipshit's head like I was so professional. **Heh, maybe I was- before I mean. **Dipshit disappeared in a burst of black flames and numerous pink hearts were released. I looked behind me at Axel who pat my back. "See, you are a Keyblade Wielder!" He grinned. I looked over at my keyblade and unsummoned it. **How in the freakin' world be so happy when he just recieved a huge hit? Eh...**

We made our way to a shop and I waited as Axel bought potions. I washed my hands with a water spell Demyx taught me, but my cloak was still stained. The blood was dry, but the dark stain was left behind. It wasn't red because of the black cloak though, but I'm pretty sure my white clothes under where stained. He came back and looked over at me handing me the two bottles. "Looks like you need it from those harsh hits earlier," He explained and I just nodded taking them both. **Looks like _you'll need one_ too. Concern over _me_ but forget about _yourself_, huh?** I took one and handed it to him. He smiled and took it. Before I knew it I threw my hood down and instantly chugged down the green liquid. I felt relieved and stuffed the rest into my pocket. I looked over at a wide eyed Axel, shocked by my looks. I raised and eyebrow and he cockily smiled.

"You're eyes, they're purple," he pointed at my eyes. "Pretty," he finished. I nodded and opened my mouth to thank him, but he read my mind. "Nah, no worries- bet nobody has complimented you on that, huh?" He added. I opened my mouth again but her interrupted. "And the potions are alright, they're only like 25 munny a bottle," He stated simply. I finally got the chance to say something, so I said it quick before he could interrupt_ again_.

"No, Axel. Thank You for the compliment, potion, and thank you for... protecting me," I shot I kind smile at him. I was shocked by how soft and swift my voice was, I hadn't noticed at all until know. Axel was quited abliterated by what I had just said, but but he responded with another smile back. I looked over at the sky, noticing the sun was going to set anytime soon. "Shouldn't we RTC soon?" I questioned looking around. Axel nodded, and I started trying to find my way to the dark corridor when Axel called me back. "Hey, ever tried Sea Salt Ice-cream while watching a nice sunset?" He asked. I chuckled and shook my head. **Well, at least I don't ever _remember_ doing that**. I felt a slight chill in the air and threw my hood back on. He gestured me to follow him but I raised and eyebrow before following him. We ended up climbing the stairs on the Twilight Town Clock Tower**. Man, I have a_ fear_ of heights! Wait... actually no, since I actually can't really feel. _Sweet_**. We turned over the corner at the top to reveal the edge of the front of the tower. I looked over to see another figure there, and Axel sat a space beside it. I squinted at the brightness of the sun at first but soon my eyes adjusted and I realized the figure was Roxas. Axel gestured me to sit, and I did in between them. Roxas looked over at me and smiled his usual bright smile.

"Hey, Xsiakku, Axel dragged you up here?" He chuckled and looked over at Axel. "You make friends fast, Axel," He continued with a smirk, "Suprisingly you haven't burned her yet."

"Ha ha, you're so funny Roxas, I am dying of laughter, Ha ha- freaking -ha," Axel said sarcastically with a goofy grin. Roxas laughed and pulled out 3 light blue popscicles. "I had a feeling I needed to get 3, luckily I was right," Roxas said handing one to me and Axel. Both of them threw the wrapped off and Axel started biting into it, with Roxas taking his time a nibbling it like some bunny. I waited until a breeze of wind ended and threw my hood back, tore out the wrapper, and took my first small bite. The taste just bursted in my mouth, exploding**. Salty... yet sweet. A balance of both! Who knew ice-cream was _this_ good! Well, _this_ particular flavor, I guess**. I giggled catching their attention. "Great, right?" Axel said interrupting my thoughts. "What flavor?" I muttered with my numb tounge from how cold the ice-cream was. "Sea-salt Ice-Cream," Roxas said that looked back at me, "Woah! You're pretty.." he mumbled. I chuckled and looked down to see how high we were. "Uhh, guys is this even safe?" I mumbled. "It is if you don't move to much..." Immediately Axel playfully shoved me lightly scaring me by making a yelp come out from my mouth. I elbowed him playfully. "Not cool, man!" I shouted. Roxas laugh and I glared at him. His laughter was contagious so we all ended up laughing. I found myself actually enjoying my time with them...

Axel was shockingly first to finish. He flipped his stick over to both sides as if he were looking for something. "What are you looking for, an ant?" I asked. Axel looked up at me with his peircing green eyes and simply replied, "Oh, if you get a stick that says 'winner' on it, that means that the next popscicle you get would be free.." I finished my last bit and flipped my popscicle over. "Mine says winner!" I exclaimed jumping up, making Roxas and Axel flinch. "Maybe it's just first-time luck," Added Roxas. I sat back down and shot him a glare, which eventually turned into a smile. "Nah, I'm just to good for a loser stick," I joked. "Hey, guys, do you remember anything about your past?" I asked out of the blue. Roxas' head shot up to look at me. "Well, I don't.." he stated. My hopes were up and my eyes shot back at him. "Really? Me neither! Phew.. and I thought I wasn't normal," I grinned. "Woah! Your eyes, they're like... PURPLE! Is that even possible?" He shouted in excitement. "Well, I guess I made it possible," I said in a soft tone. "They're pretty," Roxas complimented. "I've been told," I chuckled gesturing to Axel, who immediately grinned. "Well, then they're beautiful," Roxas added. "Thanks?" I chuckled again. "Roxas, you can wield the Keyblade too?" I asked looking over at him. He nodded. "Just feels natural, right?" He said. I smiled and nodded too, looking at the sunset. "I love the color red," I muttered. "Don't we all?" Axel grinned. I smiled, and just couldn't wait for the next day.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Okay, so I tried fitting in Karen, but she'll join soon hehe :)<p> 


End file.
